


you can't fight the friction (ease it off)

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Packing, Smut, Soft Girlfriends, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Ava surprises Sara for their anniversary.





	you can't fight the friction (ease it off)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notabeautifullittlefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabeautifullittlefool/gifts).



> A birthday fic for my friend and fellow hooligan, Chan! Sorry it's a little late in the day but happy birthday friend! :D  
> A big thank you to @WardenRoot and @fvandomtrvsh for helping me with this fic and the surprise! :D  
> Please enjoy!  
> (Song title taken from 'Friction' by Imagine Dragons)

“I mean, I’d definitely be down to wear the fake dick in public but I know you don’t like penetration, babe,” Sara said, chewing her lip in thought while she and Ava were negotiating aspects if their sex life and what they might like to introduce to it.

Ava flushed at how carelessly and how crassly Sara said that. No matter how long they’d been dating or how long they’ve been sleeping together, this was not something she’d ever fully be prepared for. It wasn’t the worst thing, however, she did love how Sara would always cut to the heart of the matter. She didn’t always know how to handle things, her past “experiences” made her wary of progressing in a relationship, but Sara never shared that hesitation. And for that, she was grateful.

However, she never said it didn’t fluster her, almost more than what seeing her in that  _ wonderful _ lingerie in her office had done to her.

“I-I mean… I could wear it? Just, maybe not at work.” Ava was bright red, but honestly, she was kind of into the idea of packing. She was _more than_ _into_ the idea of having Sara strip her and ride her without them having to pause to get the strap-on. 

Sara was apparently into the idea as well, just judging by how her eyes darkened and her expression went from thoughtful to hungry all of the sudden. “Oh? You think you can get me on my back, Director Sharpe?”

Ava’s cheeks and the tips of her ears were burning but she desperately wanted to flirt back about this. “Well, maybe, I could be on my back instead?”

Sara’s smirk turned into a full out grin at that suggestion. “You know, why don’t we go ahead and test that out? Gather some hands on evidence and all that.” She flirted with Ava, reaching forward to trace her fingers up her arm and soaking up Ava’s warmth as well. 

There wasn’t even a response, just Ava picking up Sara bridal style and sweeping her away to their bedroom. The sound of laughter rang throughout the apartment, reminding them of the fun they had even in moments like this.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava shifted a little awkwardly. She had been planning tonight for close to a month now, hoping everything would go smoothly for her and Sara. Not that she was expecting anything to go wrong, well, it was just that she didn’t really have an idea of what to expect. Wearing the strap-on just for sex was one thing, but packing and wearing it to surprise Sara for their one year anniversary was a whole ‘nother thing.

It was kind of exciting if she really thought about it. If she was being honest, it was all she could think about, particularly with how the toy was pressing against her every time she took a step. Ava was properly flustered and extremely turned on at the stimulation that she got, just from  _ walking. _ She almost couldn’t imagine what would happen when she and Sara actually got to it.

Almost. 

Her musing was interrupted by the sound of Sara’s key scratching at the front door. So, Ava straightened herself out, gave one last passing glance over her surprise dinner and went to greet her girlfriend at the door.

“Hey babe,” Ava happily greeted Sara, leaning down at her insistence to welcome her with a kiss. “Still getting used to the key?” she asked. Sara had been thrilled to get a house key to Ava’s apartment and had demanded that Ava lock her out just so she could try it out. That night had truly ended with a bang, officially marking it down as one of Ava’s all time favorite nights.

“You know I love it. Or did the night following not  _ key _ you in?” Sara had this shit eating grin on her face when she told that pun. 

Which drew out this long suffering groan from Ava. “Sara, babe,  _ no.” _

“I think you mean, Sara, babe,  _ yes? _ ” 

“Keep being a brat and I won’t feed you. I even made your favorite.” That got Sara’s attention to focus on the dining room table behind Ava. It also drew Sara’s eyes to the fresh suit her girlfriend was wearing in place of her Time Bureau suit.

**“** _ Oh.”  _ Sara let her eyes roam over Ava’s body, a lecherous grin splitting her lips. “Oh, did you put this on just for me?”

Ava flushed, her cheeks burning hotly at the look on Sara’s face that was only for her. “I did,” she said, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend instead of rising to the teasing. “I also made chicken parmesan for us, so come, sit and eat.” Ava grabbed Sara’s hand, pulling her along to the table.

“Good thing I got fancy on the ship then,” Sara commented, happy to be taken wherever Ava wanted her to go. “I have a surprise for you.”

Ava was intrigued about that, what with her own surprise for Sara. “Oh? You didn’t have to.”

“We’ve been together for a year now and you think I  _ wouldn’t _ get something? Are you nuts?” Sara looked at Ava incredulously, unsure if she had heard her right. 

Instead of answering, Ava shrugged and pulled Sara back into her for a loose hug. The jostling reminded her of her own surprise and gave her the proper motivation to finally get them sat down to eat dinner. She made a diversion to pouring them both a glass of wine to pair with their meal, attempting to keep the blush that threatened to appear with how close she was already at bay. 

“For you, my love.” Ava sat the full glass in front of her. She enjoyed the soft look that Sara always wore when she pulled out that particular pet name. “So, how was the mission today?”

Sara took a minute to think and eat her dinner before she launched into a dramatic retelling of a puppy Cerberus showing up during the French Revolution. She waved her hands wildly, trying to punctuate her story properly, and made this weird dog noise when she described the aforementioned hell hound. It was a cute look on her, how passionate she got about captaining the Legends and how she loved doing jobs like this. 

Ava might have also had an ulterior motive for asking Sara about work, she may have a slight thing for Sara’s voice and how passionately she tells her about things. It was also extremely hot when Sara swore, which she was doing a lot of super casually right now. She couldn’t be blamed for how she reacted or how flustered she got because Sara had  _ no right  _ to be this attractive.

Dinner went a lot smoother after Sara finished her impassioned rant. There were moments of silence, broken by flirty comments and teasing touches, mostly on Sara’s behalf, but Ava was doing her best to keep up. It was just extremely difficult when she was two moments away from saying ‘fuck it’ and taking Sara on the table.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to do that. It seemed like they were both on the same page, eating quickly so they could get to the next part of the night. Sara got up to take the plates to the kitchen, most likely to wash them, but Ava didn’t give a damn about dirty dishes anymore.

She needed Sara. She needed her  _ soon _ if the throbbing down below was any indication. Ava decided now was the  _ perfect _ time to act on her plan while Sara was turned around, placing dishes in the sink.

Ava wrapped her arms around Sara’s shoulders and pressed against her back. “Oh, hello to you too.” Sara sounded happy, holding onto Ava’s forearms and shuffling to be flush against her front. 

She knew the  _ exact  _ moment that Sara noticed the “little” surprise she had planned. Her body froze in place when she felt the toy pressing against her ass. There was a moment of silence before Ava felt Sara relax into her embrace, grinding back into her crotch and causing Ava to take in a sharp breath. “Sara…”

“Oh,  _ Director Sharpe _ ,” Sara said in  _ that _ tone of voice, the one that never failed to get Ava all hot and bothered. “If I had known you were all nice and hard for me, I wouldn’t have teased you like I did.” She chuckled, pressing even closer into Ava’s body, already ready for this night to get started. 

“Well, I wanted to surprise you, and did it work?” she asked, curious to know if Sara was really surprised or if she was just playing it up for her. 

Sara didn’t answer, instead she used the grip she had on Ava’s arms to spin herself around so that their fronts were pressed tightly together now. She rocked up, pulling her girlfriend down into a sweet kiss that quickly turned into them desperately clutching at each other, making out against the counter. 

Ava didn’t even care that her suit was getting rumpled with how Sara’s hands were crinkling it. “Baby, baby, I need you.” Ava panted when they tragically pulled apart so they could catch their breaths. “I’m so close already,” she whined, her hips bucking forward when Sara pressed her hand against where the bulge of the toy was.

“How long have you been this hard for me? Hmmm?” Sara raised an eyebrow, enjoying the desperate look that was now on Ava’a face. She pressed the base of the toy against Ava’s clit as she latched onto her girlfriend’s neck, gently sucking and starting a nice, purple bruise. With her other hand, Sara started working the buttons of Ava’s shirt open so she could gain access to her chest. 

“S-Since I got home. Two hours ago?”

Sara was surprised. Ava’s restraint was greater than she thought it had been, but now was the time to break it. “Oh, no wonder you’re about to cum in your pants, baby,” she practically purred in Ava’s ear, shoving her suit jacket off and leaning back to take in the disheveled look she was currently sporting. 

It was a  _ very _ good look on Ava. That and the raw need that radiated from her girlfriend definitely did all kinds of things to Sara. She pressed again on the toy, getting a whimper in return for her mischievous actions. 

“Sara, please.” Ava was even closer, despite them not having done much other than kiss and touch. But with how Sara had been moving her hand, rubbing her through her pants and leaving small bruises all down her neck and to her collarbones. “Please, I-I need-” 

Ava was interrupted with how Sara shifted, pressing harder into her clit and undoing her bra so she could get to her breasts. “Shhh, I’ve got you baby,” Sara mumbled, taking a stiff nipple between her thumb and index finger and twisting it less than kindly. Her mouth latched onto the other one, gently this time, and she swirled her tongue around the bud, before pulling it between her teeth. 

The thing that pushed Ava past the point of no return was when Sara did all three actions at once. Pulling on her nipples and bearing down on the toy in her pants, hitting all of her sweets spots at once had her pitching forward with a long drawn out moan. She so loved when Sara played her like this, she knew every centimeter of her body and knew exactly what to do to get her off in the best way possible.

Sara eased Ava down with gentle ministrations, kissing over her rapidly forming bruises and easing the pressure off of her clit so she could recover. However, now she was rather desperate herself from Ava breaking apart in her hands. She needed Ava and she needed her soon.

“Aves, Ava… please?” Sara looked up at Ava with wide eyes, pleading with her to do something. Watching her like that had been more than enough to get Sara wet and ready for her. 

Meanwhile, Ava was just a little too sensitive for her to properly enjoy fucking Sara with the strap-on. She did want to get Sara off before they did get to that, she always loved giving her an orgasm beforehand. It made her so nice and pliant when Ava went to push into her soaking cunt. There was an option for her that didn’t involve the toy that was still lightly pressed against her overly sensitive center…

“Do you want my tongue? Or my fingers?” Ava asked, now the one teasing her girlfriend and enjoying the sweet noises that escaped those perfect lips. She slotted a thigh between Sara’s slightly spread legs, allowing her to find some friction despite the material of her pants and Sara’s panties preventing her from feeling that glorious heat of her cunt. If Ava could help it, she’d get to taste and tease Sara a little before she ended up on her back for the rest of the night.

“I want your cock.” Sara complained, needier than she thought that she been. Logically, she knew that Ava needed a moment to recover before could feel that glorious stretch that she craved, but her monkey brain was telling her that she needed one thing. “Ugh, fine, your tongue.”

Ava seized the opportunity to tease Sara in return, pressing her thigh up in between her girlfriend’s own thighs. “You don’t sound excited. I mean, I can just go strip and shower, leave you to your own devices.” She said, amused while she watched Sara squirm more with the pressure she was getting now. 

She glared at Ava for that. “Don’t you  _ dare leave me like this.”  _ Sara threatened her lightly, gripping onto Ava’s belt a little more. She had been trying to get it off while Ava had been in the midst of her orgasm but didn’t exactly succeed there. Now it was the only thing keeping her grounded with the onslaught of feelings and sensations she was getting.

Ava took pity on her, leaning forward and kissing her softly before starting to trail kisses along her jaw and then down her neck. She spent a moment paying attention to Sara’s pulse point, feeling the rhythm of her heart before she bit down and sucked, leaving a mark that would eventually bloom into a nice bruise. That provoked a gasp from the woman above her, particularly when Ava had to move her thigh so she could keep going down on Sara. 

Instead of wasting time with removing Sara’s dress once Ava got on her knees, she just bunched it up in one hand and ripped Sara’s panties off with the other. “Mm, glad those weren’t favorites.” Ava mumbled, blowing cool air over Sara’s heated center and let out an amused noise when her hips bucked forward as a desperate noise escaped her lips. She leaned forward, using her tongue to gently lap at Sara’s folds as fingers threaded themselves through her hair.

“Aves, please.” Sara bucked her hips, chasing Ava’s tongue when she pulled back to blow air on her clit again. “Please, don’t tease.”

“Since you said please…” Ava pretended to be put off but in reality, she needed to get Sara off almost as much as Sara wanted to cum. She eagerly dove back in, lapping up copious wetness and swirling her tongue around Sara’s clit. Each pass earned her another squeak from above and hands clenching tighter in her hair, bordering the line between pleasure and pain as she drove Sara up the wall. Both metaphorically and literally in this sense since she had her pinned by her hips against the cabinets while she went down on her. 

She enjoyed the slick wetness that coated her tongue every time she strayed down to Sara’s entrance, slipping inside briefly to draw more out before she went back to her original target. There was a sense of ease about how she did this, as well as how Ava took her time as if this was where she would like to be for the foreseeable future. Well, as far as she was concerned, this was the  _ only  _ place that she would be if she had a say in it.

Sara whined again, tugging Ava’s hair as a reminder of what she’s supposed to be doing. Ava laughed a little, but gave in rather easily and gently pressed two fingers inside of her warm heat. She knew Sara liked a little penetration whenever Ava went down on her, she didn’t have to say it really, just how she reacted whenever she felt that slight stretch accompanied by a quickening of her tongue against her clit. Hips stuttered to a halt when Ava hit  _ that _ spot and scraped her teeth ever so slightly, triggering an extremely satisfying orgasm for Sara after having been denied it for, in her mind, entirely too long. 

Ava didn’t let Sara’s first high taper off before she rushed to get her sat on the counter and get her belt undone so she could finally,  _ finally _ fuck her with the strap-on that she’d been wearing for close to three hours now. She had this desperate need to fuck Sara until she couldn’t walk properly and she’d be damned if she didn’t fulfill that before the night was over. The only thing that could stop her now was if Sara said no and that wasn’t likely to happen with the breathless  _ please _ she got when she propped the head of the deep blue dildo against her entrance.

She slowly pressed in, letting Sara adjust to the girth of the toy and shuddering as their hips were flush against each other. They both let out content sighs, enjoying the new feelings and basking in the tight hug they were cocooned in before they got to the next part of their sexcapade in the kitchen. “I love you.” Sara murmured, kissing Ava delicately despite the smile that was now taking over her face.

“I love you too.” Ava replied, grinning with kiss swollen lips. She gently moved her hips and slid the toy slowly out of Sara’s soaked cunt. “Are you ready?” she asked quietly, waiting for a response before she continued and let the burning desire raging in her lower belly consume her. A nod and another sweet kiss from her girlfriend encouraged her to get the show on the road. 

Ava started thrusting into her, carefully at first and testing the waters to see how much and how fast Sara wanted her to go just in case she changed her mind and wanted something else. She really shouldn’t be worried about that, because Sara always desperately wanted her to do  _ more  _ but she’d never stop being cautious when it came to the love of her life’s comfort and safety.

Turns out, her worries were once again for nothing as Sara wrapped her legs around Ava’s waist, pleading with her to go _ harder _ and  _ faster _ . She clung to Ava like she was her life raft in stormy weather, panting and whimpering directly into her ear as her nails made marks on her exposed shoulders.

Ava was a simple woman who liked simple things. Who was she to deny everything that her girlfriend wanted? She’d be a damn fool to do that, so she did the only logical thing and sped up her thrusts and kissed Sara like her life depended on it. It did in all honesty but she wasn’t really going to tell anyone that the secret to her happiness was being deep inside Sara’s cunt and having love bites left all over her body.

Sara’s whine hit a fever pitch, her own movement against Ava’s body getting sporadic the closer she got. “Ava, please, my clit, I need-” Sara begged, throwing her head back and crying out when Ava’s hand shot down and her fingers zeroed in on her clit, pressing in tight circles. She wasn’t far behind herself and she would be  _ damned  _ if she let Sara fall over the edge alone this time, no, she would be right there with her when her orgasm hit. 

“Shh, shh, come on, come for me, please?” Ava only had to ask once and nicely before Sara seized up, moans peeling from her throat as her cunt clenched intermittently around the toy that was buried deep inside her. Her own orgasm hit her like a freight train, causing her to rut against the base of the strap-on and try to prolong both of their highs as long as she could.

After it was over, they stayed wrapped up in each other, trying to catch their breaths as Ava stayed inside of Sara. Ava pressed soft kisses to Sara’s face, taking great delight in the soft, happy noise that her girlfriend was emmenating right now. Not too long after, Sara kissed her back, smiling as they basked in the soft afterglow from their passionate frisk in the kitchen. 

So even though Ava wouldn’t have normally packed like this, or fuck Sara right on the countertop and not think of the cleanup, she would call this experiment as success. Especially if she got to keep being with Sara like this every time after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please let me know what you thought or come yell at me on tumblr @superstitious19!


End file.
